Adoption
by Peegore
Summary: Axel and Roxas decide it's time to adopt. The teen they adopt proves to be more of a handful then they expected.
1. Black and White

**Author's Note: This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it into a side project to A Lesson in Life. Don't expect this to be updated as much as ALIL. Oh, and for any readers of ALIL, know that the next chapter will be out soon. I've been busy, sorry.**

A blonde haired young man and a odd looking true redhead guy walked down the street leading to the large building that was the orphanage. It was a cold, rainy day, and both of them were wrapped up in scarves and gloves and massive coats. The blonde's hair would look messy from a distance, but in reality it was actually styled. The rain had messed it up, though. The redhead wore his wild hair in a ponytail, stemming from the middle back of his head. "So, Roxy! What do you want 'em to be called?" The red haired man, Axel, asked the other. The blonde, Roxas, thought for a moment before smiling.

"I dunno... Axas?" Roxas grinned as Axel rolled his eyes. They had no idea what sort of kid they wanted, they hadn't thought about what gender or anything. And Roxas had to explain to Axel that you couldn't choose the name of the kid, so now Axel was always asking what Roxas 'hoped' they would be called.

"Oh, here we are. Pretty big place..." Axel muttered as he looked up at the 3 storey building. Roxas simply walked ahead pulled the door open, with Axel running after him. The inside of the building looked old fashioned, with Victorian looking furniture in the reception area and lots of expensive looking vases and ornaments around. A woman looked up from behind a computer, which looked extremely out of place in the old fashioned building.

"Hello? Do you need something?" A rather irritable looking oldish woman asked from behind the screen. Odd, old people didn't normally bother to learn how to use computers. Axel gave her an odd look for a moment before replying.

"Ah... well..." Axel started but faltered, only starting again when Roxas elbowed him, "We were just wanting to... get some... details on adoption?" The woman gave him a glare.

"Ok, details... You pick one and leave." She said, standing up. _Ah, Hollow Bastion. Always straight and to the point..._ Axel thought. "Is one of you looking to adopt, or something?" She asked.

"Both... Both of us are, actually." Roxas muttered, looking at the ground. _And after all this time, he's still ashamed of it..._

"Oh, shouldn't there be two rather ugly looking women with you, too?" She said with a malicious grin on her face.

"Says you, old bit-"

"Axel! No, we're..."

"Fags?" The woman finished for him, smiling at the enraged look on Axel's face. _Fucking old hag of an old woman... _"Yeah, I thought so. Lucky for you two homos, we do allow you to unfairly destroy the child's future. You'll just have to fill in some forms. Oh, you do know how to write, yes?" She cackled menacingly as she dissapeared through a door.

Axel looked around to Roxas who was looking away towards a painting that adorned one of the walls. "Can you believe her?! Jesus, what a stupid old bitch." Axel swore fairly loudly, with Roxas being relieved that nobody else was around to hear him or else they'd probably get kicked out.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Roxas apologized out of the blue. Axel frowned.

"What for?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"For being so afraid to.. admit it... That we're gay." Roxas said as he turned from the paining and looked into Axel's bright green eyes. Axel smiled properly now.

"Roxas, you don't need to apologise for that. It's hard." Axel was about to go on and say more, but the woman came back with some papers in her hand. That's when it struck Axel... _How did she know we wanted to adopt? We never even told her properly... Geez..._

"Alright, you big cock-suckers-"

"If you don't shut up..." Axle growled as Roxas restrained him. The woman laughed and slapped the table as she sat down.

"Yes, ok. You fill out these forms - if you can- and then we can move on and go window shopping." She said as she gestured towards the papers, and then towards a seating area next to the window. Roxas took the items and then stalked over to the table with Axel in tow. The light was making the room appear quite dark and gloomy, and the dark green painted walls were not helping the appearence of general repulsiveness.

"Wow, there's... like, five sheets." Roxas said as he flipped through them. The couple went through the papers answering questions such as how old they were, genders, sexual preference, schools attended... Until Axel released a giant sigh and leaned backin his chair when they finally finished. Roxas walked upto the woman and handed her the papers. She looked up at him over her glasses.

"Alright... You're going to have to come back in a few days, we'll phone you when you can come down. Now piss off." She said as she waved at the door. Roxas frowned and then nodded at Axel who darted for the door, who made sure to flip the old women the bird before leaving. The couple strolled down the wet streets back towards their apartment, ignoring the occasional funny look or insult hurled at them for holding hands. They really didn't care.

That night, the two of them had decided to watch some low budget scary movie. About halfway through the flim Roxas just had to look away from the screen due to the extreme amount of gore at once. Axel grinned. Roxas was layed down, his head on Axel's lap.

"What's up, Roxy? Pooping your pantaloons?" Axel asked jokingly as Roxas snorted. He had turned around so he was on his back, and now was staring at Axel's face. "Well, why don't you let me help you get it off your mind, then..." Axel muttered as he bent his head down and locked his lips with Roxas'. After a few minutes of just kissing, Axel decided to dig a little deeper. He started sliding his tongue around in Roxas' mouth, and Roxas started making strange sounds, as he leaned forward into the kiss and returned the favour. Axel always thought that was cute, how he made sounds. He never complained, anyway. Roxas stopped and Axel frowned.

"Axel, I'm getting a headache. Let's stop." Roxas said with a light chuckle at the end. Yeah, that's something else that happened to Roxas. He got headaches... Hmm...Axel reluctantly pulled away and then looked at the screen.

"Ah, Roxas! We missed the best part! The part where he get's behead-"

"Shut it, Axel, you jerk!" Roxas semi-yelled as he stood up and headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to bed."

"What? Oh, ok. Me too then. This movie is pretty shit, anyway." Axel said as he too headed for the bedroom as Roxas entered. Axel remembered the time Roxas had gone ballistic because he'd spent loads of money on a king sized bed for them. It wasn't that long after they'd moved in with each other, actually. But there wasn't much time for thinking, because Axel fell asleep before Roxas did, and then Roxas found it hard to sleep because Axel snored. But there was one way to stop him snoring. Roxas put an arm over Axel and snuggled upto him, and then, it was quiet.

It was 10 AM, and Roxas had been up since 8. It was a hard job getting up before Axel, because moving would cause him to start squirming and all sorts of strange things. So he had managed to slip out of bed and get dressed, have breakfast, and then he got a phone call. He found the phone and then answered. "Hello?"

"Is this... Axel?" A friendly sounding woman spoke on the other line.

"No, this is Roxas, I live with Axel. Can I-"

"Ah, you're on here too! You can come down to orphanage today." She cut him off.

"Oh, great, s-"

"Ok, then. See you anytime today!" And then she hung up. Everybody who worked there seemed to be psyhcopaths... Was it really a good idea to be adpoting from this place? Roxas put the hone down on the reciever and then walked into the bedroom.

"Axel, wake up." Roxas said as he put a hand on his head and started stroking his hair. Axel opened his eyes slowly and grinned.

"Morning, Roxy... What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes. Roxas squinted over at the clock and relayed the time it displayed.

"Quarter past 10... The orphanage phoned, they said we can go down again." Roxas explained. Axel sighed and slowly sat up. Roxas had to put up a fight with himself to avoid staring at the redheads bare chest. At about lunchtime, the pair of them left for the orphanage, this time taking the care, seeing as it was pouring down badly outside. They took the car.

"Ah, you must be Axel and Roxas. Hello!" A young woman with curly blonde hair greeted them from behind the desk as she gave a small wave. "I'm... afraid Noreen will not be tending to you today. She... passed away." She was suddenly very miserable. Like this whole building, then. But for some reason, Axel and Roxas were only slightly fazed.

"Oh, dear. I'm sure she'll be missed," Axel said nonchalantly, "so. We were called?" The woman looked at them for a moment before bolting upwards.

"Ah! Yes! If you'll just follow me, we can go to where the kids live." She said as she started walking up a staircase behind her. Axel and Roxas followed her up the creaky stairs, all the while examining the ancient decor. They walked down a hallway after that and then approached a door. The girl turned around and then warned them. "Ok, they will probably all stare at you. Don't worry, though, they'll get bored of you soon enough." She then opened the door. Kids of many ages ranging from newborn to mid teens were doing things in the large room, such as playing on computers or throwing things at each other. Like she said, a few of them turned to stare.

Roxas was significantly more pressured than Axel, who simply put his hands in his pockets and stared at them back, which seemed to make alot of them look away. But there was one that continued to stare. He wasn't staring in a bad way, though. He was staring out of curiosity. He was one of the mid teens of the house. The bubbly blonde seemed to notice that Axel and the boy were looking at each other. "Ah, that's Damian... He's... what do they call 'em...?"

Axel finished the sentence for her, since it didn't take long looking at him to identify his fashion statement. "An emo?"

"Yes! That's it!" She shouted but promptly covered her mouth. "Err... Anyway, you have to choose a child, and then if they agree to go on trial, you'll spend a week together. After that if eveything is fine... you adopt!" Axel raised an eyebrow while Roxas scanned all the kids. Axel was starting to get an idea of who he wanted to adopt already. "Ok, so just come down when you've decided and then we'll talk... Feel free to talk to the kids, too." She smiled as Roxas nodded and then she went back downstairs.

"So, Roxy... What d'ya think of that kid over there?" Axel asked as he pointed his head over to Damian. Roxas frowned and looked.

"Err... I dunno, why don't we talk to him? He's... been staring at us for ages now." Roxas suggested as Axel nodded and immediately headed over to the boy who stood up upon seeing the two of them approach. For a moment, Roxas was convinced Axel was going to be really blunt and say, 'hey, we're gay, can we adpot you?' but he didn't, luckily.

"Hey, you're Damian, right?" Axel asked. The boy nodded and smiled.

"Mmhm! What're you guys called?" Damian asked in return. He had an interesting appearence. His hair was mid length, going down to just above his shoulders. His fringe almost covered his right eye. His hair had the occasional white streak going down it. It was evident he was wearing make up, even if it was just abit around his eyes. He was wearing a white and black striped hoodie, with slim fit dark jeans. He was suprisingly upbeat, and he was quite androdgynous to say the least.

"Ah, I'm called Axel." Axel said, pointing towards himself. Roxas realised it was his turn.

"Oh, I'm Roxas."

"Cool, cool... How... old are you guys? You don't look much older than me." Roxas decided to answer this one.

"I'm 20. Axel is 21."

"Oh... I'm 15. So... You're looking to adopt?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why? You looking to get out of this... dare I say it, hellhole?" Axel asked with a smirk. Damian's face lit up at this.

"Yes! Yes, I so am!" He yelled, quieting down when he noticed he had gained the attention of some other kids.

"Roxas, come here a minute." Axel said with a motion of his head towards somewhere a few steps away. Roxas followed Axel. "What'dya think?"

"What? About Damian?"

"Yeah. You like him?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"So..."

"Ok. Seems like an idea." Roxas replied with a nod. Axel grinned and re-approached Damian.

"So, kid. What about we give it a test drive?" Axel asked with a tilt of his head. Damian's eyes widened.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, trial adoption."

"Yes! Yes!" Damian cried out, once again gaining attention. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're so enthusiastic about it, I suppose we have no choice, huh Rox?" Axel asked in a funny voice. Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"Doesn't look like it." So Roxas and Axel headed back downstairs to the counter. After filling in even more forms, Damian packed up all of his things and transferred them to Axel's car. The woman at the counter said they'd be called when they had to return, and then she bid them farewell. Axel lit the ignition and then they headed for home. On the way home Damian mainly just told them about himself and revealed that he was Pansexual himself. Roxas had to explain to Axel what that was, and Axel thought that was really cute when he learned. When they got home, Axel was unpacking the things out of the car when he realised: this might not be a bit more work than he's used to...


	2. Painful Memories

**Author's Note: Yay! This chapter was pretty fun. :) Except for the last part. That was sad. :( Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please try to review!**

* * *

Roxas and Axel spent the afternoon moving Damian's stuff into the apartment. They were astonished at how much he owned; where the hell did he put all of it when he was in that orphanage? "Oh my god... my legs are giving in..." Roxas groaned as he and Axel trudged up the staircase leading to their floor with heavy bags in hand. Axel just made a strange noise that barely registered as an acknowledgement as they reached their place one final time. Axel was seriously regretting his generous offer to, 'just make yourself at home'. Axel dropped the bags and walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, while Roxas just leaned against the door frame.

"Wow, you guys need some excercise." Damian said nonchalantly as he rummaged through the contents of the bags to make sure everything was there. Axel just gave a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head, while Roxas didn't respond at all.

"Where did you... put all of this?" Roxas panted as he regained his composition and sat on Axel's lap, earning an 'oof' and a slightly annoyed glare. Damian just looked at them with a smile on his face for a moment before answering.

"Bags... These bags. Never did anything with them. Alot of this stuff is just presents and gifts my boyfriend gave me..." Damian trailed off into thought, before snapping out of his daydream and putting the last bags into his new room. Well, it used to be the so called 'study' that Axel claimed was necessary, but they only ever used it because their computer was in there. And Roxas read in there, too, since there were mountains of old books in there. The window had a decent view, too. It was cosy. But now... well, they weren't sure.

"You have a boyfriend?" Axel shouted through, a suprised tone in his voice. Damian chuckled from behind the door.

"Sure I do. His name's Alex, and he's really rich... I'm not after his money, though, I do love him." Damian said as he returned from the room. "Anyway, I'm hungry..." Axel suddenly leaped up at this, making it Roxas' turn to say 'oof' as he landed on his butt. Axel muttered a 'sorry' before returning his attention to their new... he couldn't say son yet, could he?

"Good, because we were gonna go out anyway..." Axel said, but Damian shook his head in reply.

"Actually... Alex said he wanted us to go to some posh place tonight... And I have to be there soon!" Damian yelped as he got his coat.

"You want a lift?" Roxas offered, but the younger boy declined.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. See you later. I'll be back for... 9." And with that, Damian was gone. Axel just looked at the door that had just been slammed shut.

"Hmm... Are all kids this low maintenance?" Axel said to nobody in particular. Roxas frowned.

"Don't people normally give their kids... a curfew, or something? Maybe we should do that." Roxas suggested, but Axel turned his nose up to that suggestion.

"Nah. Hey, Rox, it's still an hour before we have to go..." Axel whispered huskily into Roxas' ear, slipping an arm around his waist. Roxas grinned and started running his fingers through Axel's burning spikes.

"Yeah..." Roxas replied in the same husky whisper, "... but I have to do the washing up." He finished, pecking Axel on the cheek and smirking when he looked at Axel's crestfallen face.

"Roxyyyyy! I want some hot, steamy manlovin'... right now!" Axel moaned, chasing Roxas as he attempted to put on the rubber gloves, locking him in place by pulling him into a hug and burying his head into his hair. Roxas sighed.

"Axie-waxie, we did that not too long ago, and you remember what happened, right?" Roxas mused into Axel's neck with a bemused expression on his face. He could literally feel Axel's smirk.

"Of course... Demyx walked in on us doing naughties on the sofa... and then ran away."

"That's right. And we laughed about it for ages. Now, I really need to wash up. All that cheap soup you eat uses alot of bowls." Roxas said, growling the last part. Axel gave an exasperated groan and decided to give up, retreating to the sofa to watch TV.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Damian shrieked, alerting the whole restaurant as to his outburst. Alex, the chocolate haired boy sitting opposite him, looked around in embarrassment before replying.

"Look, I'm not sorry-" Alex _attempted _to say, but was cut off when Damian slapped him. He rubbed his cheek gingerly and glared at the so called emo, who was glaring at him back with pure _rage_ in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up! You cheating bastard..." Damian growled, attempting to lunge at Alex, but was stopped by one of the staff. Damian struggled to be released so he could attack his ex-boyfriend, but gave up when he was asked to leave.

"Fine. I was going to leave anyway." Damian said, holding back the urge to completely destroy Alex. He stormed off out of the door, kicking a table and terrifying it's occupants on the way out. He walked all of the way home, which took quite a while. He climbed up the staircase leading the fifth floor, but stopped when he realised that Axel and Roxas were most likely out. He sighed in defeat and slid down the nearest wall, and he started to sob quietly as he deleted everything to do with that cheating bastard Alex on his phone.

* * *

Roxas knocked on the blue painted door, ignoring Axel who was ranting on about something to do with how stupid the person who 'invented' wind was. It was answered quickly by a boy about the same size as Roxas, who had strikingly shiny silver hair. "Oh, you're here... Dem!" Zexion shouted back.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Axel and Roxas are here!"

"Oh my god!" Demyx yelled as he rushed over to the front door. Zexion and Demyx lived in a nice neighbourhood, and just opposite their house was a beautiful meadow with a river trailing through it. Overall, a very nice place to live. "Did you did you did you?" A strange haired blonde boy asked rather rapidly.

Axel grinned at _his_ex-boyfriend as he scratched the back of his head. "What are you talking about, Demyx?"

"Did you adopt somebody?!"

"Let us in, and he'll tell you." Roxas said as he examined a random couple walking past the house. Demyx nodded frantically as he stepped aside for his visitors. Zexion just stared at them before heading off up the stairs. Their house was very nice. The living room was spacious, coloured in mainly blues and purples, including the furniture and ornaments. Various painting hung on the walls, all looked quite expensive. Demyx gestured for them to sit on the sofa, so they did. Demyx sat on a comfy beanbag opposite them.

"Sooo?" Demyx asked, a silly grin on his face as he said it.

"Yes, Demyx, we did," Axel said, putting a hand up before Demyx could leap up and pounce on them, "but it's just on a trial at the moment." That didn't stop Demyx, as he still pounced on Axel and hugged him tight. And as stupid as it sounded, Roxas couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy... And then when Demyx did the same to Roxas, Axel couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy... But they both knew Demyx's overwhelming joy and happiness was impossible to contain, so they dismissed the jealousy. He was the exact opposite of Zexion, yet they seemed like the perfect couple together.

"That's so great! What's he like?" And so, Axel went on to explain what Damian looked like, what they had seen of his personality, Roxas adding on various bits here and there such as how much stuff he had. "He sounds... interesting... Oh, damn!" Demyx cursed as he suddenly remembered about the lasagna he was making. Luckily, it wasn't burnt... too much. And then Zexion came down and said he smelled something burning, and proceeded to have a go at Demyx for not being careful enough... and Demyx silenced him with a kiss, which made Zexion blush and shut up. Zexion was famous among his friends for his ability to be embarrassed extremely easily.

"Rox?" Axel asked the younger blonde sat next to him.

"Yeah?"

"You... think this is going to be hard?"

"What... Damian?"

"Yes..." Axel said, a worried look in his eyes. Roxas frowned and pulled him into a hug. Axel returned it quite strongly, making Roxas gasp a bit. Before Roxas could give a proper reply, Demyx shouted through that it was ready. Lasagna with some extremely green salad. They talked about random things while they were eating, until a more interesting subject of conversation came up.

"Oh, that's right. Sora came by yesterday, just to visit," Zexion started, pushing around his salad with his fork, "he said he's going to go down to yours tomorrow. Riku has something to show you or something." It was at this very moment Roxas realised just how many of his friends were gay. Or bi, in some cases. Nearly _all_ of his male friends had ended up with another male. Odd.

"Oh, cool. They can meet Damian." Axel commented as he shoved a load of food into his mouth.

"Their gett-" Demyx began to say, but was cut off when Zexion slapped a hand over his mouth. Axel and Roxas looked at them strangely before Zexion justified his action.

"Demyx, no." Well, justified to a certain extent. Demyx mumbled a sorry from underneath the hand and shook his head. A few minutes later they were all done.

"Oh, oh, guys! I forgot. We're having a party here soon." Demyx said with excitement in his voice.

"Why?" Axel asked, pretty bluntly.

"Because, silly. We just want to. Bring anyone you want." Demyx said with that massive trademark smile. A while later, Axel and Roxas left and headed back home.

* * *

Axel rushed over to the boy who was sat up against the door to their apartment. Roxas was about to ask what got into him before he layed his eyes upon Damian. "What's wrong? How long have you been here...?" Axel asked as he kneeled down next to Damian and layed a hand on his shoulder. Damian flinched slightly before looking up.

"I-I don't know... About an h-hour and half..." Damian said inbetween small sobs.

"What happened?" Roxas asked as Axel got Damian to stand up and hugged him. Roxas unlocked the door and switched on the lights.

"I-I got d-dumped... H-he was cheating on m-me..." Damian sobbed as he broke the hug, ran over to the sofa and flung himself onto it, burying his face in a cushion. Axel frowned, but before anyone could say anything else Damian continued. "He said... He said he'd just been using me... and g-giving me money to s-stay with h-him... But I loved him..."

"De ja vu..." Roxas muttered, sitting next to Damian.

"Tell me 'bout it. I'm sorry, Dame..." Axel said, sitting on the arm of the chair. Damian just shook his head.

"I'm going to bed." Damian muttered, and ran off into his room. Roxas looked at Axel and Axel shrugged, reaching for the TV remote and switching it on. Axel channel surfed, attempting to stay on a few channels but continued hopping channels as Roxas claimed each show he stopped on was crap. Eventually Axel stopped on the news, and Roxas didn't say anything. Axel just put his an arm around him and pulled him into a position where Roxas was resting his head on Axel's lap. Axel began stroking Roxas' hair, effectively flattening it.

"This is almost exactly like..." Roxas started, but couldn't quite finish by saying the name.

"... Marly." Axel finished, Roxas flinching slightly when he heard the name. Marluxia was a fairly sensitive subject, ever since that fateful day where everybodies lives changed who knew him. Marluxia was murdered.

* * *

_Everyone who was there on the night when Marluxia died for one reason or another cannot clearly recall the events that took place. Mainly because most of them were drugged, or because they were just too scared to have been even thinking properly. A murderous man who had connections to Axel found out about all of Axel's friends and decided to use them as a way to get his own back on the world. The world that he said had rejected him and hated him. Yeah, he was an escaped mental patient. But Axel had insisted they could help him. Right, fat chance._

_The people who were present... Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Sora... Marluxia. And of course the murderer and madman, Ansem. Ansem had taken them to the clock tower of Twilight City, and had planted a bomb right next to them. He told the world he was going to let everyone watch as he killed the boys and then blew himself, the boys corpses, everybody within range of the bomb to pieces. Of course, not everything went according to his plan. _

_Roxas was having a panic attack in the corner, shaking, crying uncontrollably, hyperventilating... Axel was half conscious next to Ansem... Zexion was just lying in the corner not really moving, probably unconscious due to blood loss. Demyx was crying over Zexion. Sora was leaning on Roxas, holding his arm, trying in vain to contain blood. And Marluxia... he had managed to escape Ansem's capture. Marluxia inched closer and closer to Ansem, who was saying something to Axel quietly. Roxas was shouting at Ansem inbetween his crying and overloading of oxygen. Marluxia quickly jumped out at Ansem, taking him by surprise. They grappled for a while until they got dangerously close to the edge of the clock tower. And then there was a resounding bang that echoed throughout the night sky... Ansem had shot Marluxia near the heart._

_With the absolute last of his energy, Marluxia pushed a weakened Ansem over the edge of the clock tower. A manic screaming was heard coming from the insane man until a bone chilling sound came from his body landing on the floor. Demyx left Zexion at his command, to check Marluxia. Axel managed to crawl over too, and Roxas and Sora inched over as well. And with his last words, Marluxia apologised. Apologised for having to make it end like this. With so much pain and suffering. And then, he wished them good luck. And then he died... And then the police came up the tower._

* * *

"Come on, Roxy. Try not to get worked up over it..." Axel said soothingly as he attempted to calm his husbands sobs. Zexion had recovered well enough, he just had to have some operation. Sora recovered too, Roxas still has to overcome his fear of tall buildings...

"I just... I can't... He should have let us..."

"Don't say that, Roxas... It shouldn't have happened at all... We just have to get over it, right?" Axel muttered, but Roxas didn't reply. Axel reached over for the remote and switched off the TV, sighing into the air as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'm... going to bed. I'm tired." Roxas said as he got up from the sofa and disappeared into their bedroom. Axel walked over to the window and looked out over the dark landscape before following Roxas to bed. He slowly undressed and then climbed into the bed with him. Roxas was already asleep by the looks of it... So Axel decided to leave him up alone tonight, and fell asleep quite fast too.

Damian, who was in his own room, cryed himself to sleep after sending a mass e-mail to everyone he knew telling them of how much of a douchebag Alex was. Eventually, not a sound was heard in the apartment. The next day was set to be an interesting one, and Axel was starting to realise that they may have taken on more than they had thought when they chose to adopt a child.


End file.
